Cena entre viejos amigos
by deliriosdeladama
Summary: Llegaron al hotel al medio día, para tener tiempo de descansar y prepararse para un pequeño evento privado en la noche, el preestreno de una película independiente. El local de la convención estaba a 5 minutos de caminata, así que Sansa pensó que podría ir a dar un vistazo, sola, teniendo presente que era el día de inauguración. Parte 3


**Cena entre viejos amigos.**

La comic-con de Alto Jardín era el acontecimiento más importante de Poniente en cuanto a cultura popular. Junto con las exposiciones de comics y videojuegos convivían las novedades en cine, televisión y literatura relacionada. Se rumoreaba que Tyrion Lannister firmaría con una cadena para la adaptación de su última saga. No era de extrañar que hubieran solicitado su presencia en dos paneles y en una reunión de algunos escritores del género fantástico para una firma de libros.

Sansa no sabía qué le preocupaba más, si el hecho de que su jefe tendría que convivir con sus fans forzosamente o tolerar a sus demás colegas. Todavía era muy recordado el incidente en Puerto Blanco, cuando criticó el estilo "edulcorado" de una escritora de novelas paranormales, en términos no aptos para menores de edad. Ésta lo había llamado "bastardo pervertido" y le había lanzado el tomo más pesado de una de sus propias sagas. La mujer era muy prolífica, no cabía duda por el tamaño del libro, así que Tyrion llevaba las de perder.

Llegaron al hotel al medio día, para tener tiempo de descansar y prepararse para un pequeño evento privado en la noche, el preestreno de una película independiente. El local de la convención estaba a 5 minutos de caminata, así que Sansa pensó que podría ir a dar un vistazo, sola, teniendo presente que era el día de inauguración.

Se duchó, confirmó los horarios para Tyrion y bajó al lobby.

Aunque probablemente era el hotel más caro de la ciudad, estaba prácticamente lleno por la ocasión. Era raro ver tanta gente diferente congregada en un solo punto. Y si eso le parecía colorido, sabía que la convención rebasaría sus expectativas.

Apenas dio unos pasos hacia la recepción cuando se encontró a Margaery Tyrell caminando hacia ella. Era la hija menor de Mace Tyrell, el heredero de una afamada empresa de publicidad y holding de medios. Si bien tenía tres hermanos mayores, era ella quien llevaba la batuta en la directiva, y según se comentaba, tarde o temprano heredaría la principal función ejecutiva, incluso en detrimento de su padre.

Se veía hermosa en un vestido de diseñador que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y zapatos dorados altísimos para compensar su baja estatura. Sansa sintió el impulso de escapar, pero habría sido mucho peor. Terminarían coincidiendo en algún punto.

— ¡Oh, querida! —Llegó a ella con los brazos extendidos—. ¡Qué maravilloso! No sabía que ibas a estar aquí.

No se habían visto desde la universidad, mucho menos luego de la muerte de su padre, pero suponía que para Margaery aquellos detalles no constituían motivo de sonrojo.

—Ha… ha pasado mucho tiempo… sí —tartamudeó.

La abrazó brevemente y luego la obligó a caminar con ella como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

—Estas tan bonita Sansa. Dime que ha sido de ti. Estas aquí por trabajo o por placer. Placer espero.

—Trabajo. Mi jefe ha sido invitado y yo…

— ¿Tu jefe?

—Ty-Tyrion Lannister.

—Ah. Creí que ya no tenías lazos con esa familia.

"Él tampoco los tiene", pensó.

—Sin Tywin sus acciones en el mercado han bajado mucho. Me temo que pronto nadie recordará que fueron poderosos…

—No trabajo, no trabajamos en ninguna empresa— se aclaró la garganta—. Es independiente. Él es independiente… Escritor.

Sansa sentía la imperiosa necesidad de enterrar la cara en un pie de limón.

—Querida, claro que lo sé. —Margaery lanzó una carcajada musical y su rostro se iluminó haciéndola ver más bella. —Era por… bueno… ciertos asuntos. Pero hablaremos de eso más adelante ¿Te parece encontrarnos en la cena? El hotel tiene un buen restorán. Nos pondremos al corriente.

—No sé. Tendría que hablar con Tyrion, debemos asistir a un pre-estreno.

—Bah. Tonterías. Él puede sobrevivir a tu ausencia dos horas ¿no?

Sansa la miró paralizada. Aun sonaban en sus oídos las alarmas que le indicaban que era una buena oportunidad para escapar.

Y las omitió todas.

—Sí, sí. Creo que podrá.

—_Absolutamente __**NO**__ —_la voz de Tyrion sonaba enojada, a pesar de la somnolencia.

Sansa se había metido al baño, apenas llegó a la comic-con para llamar a su jefe.

—Es una vieja amiga. Seguro que la conoces…

—_Una mierda. Conozco a la pequeña zorra, y además esto es tu culpa. Estoy aquí porque fuiste incapaz de decir una buena mentira, ¿es que no te he enseñado nada?_

—Puedes ir al estreno solo.

— _¿Y entonces para qué estás aquí? Es el único evento en el que te sentaras a mi lado. En los demás tendré que estar solo con esas personas._

— ¿Te da miedo?

—_Estaré ebrio. Esa es la realidad._

—Está bien. Le daré una excusa. Bueno, no será una excusa. Le diré que mi jefe tirano no quiere que vaya.

—_Auch. Eso dolió ¿Y toda la cortesía que te enseñó tu madre? No se supone que debas ser tan sincera conmigo._

—Bien. Le diré que mi jefe ha desarrollado una relación de co-dependencia tan fuerte conmigo que no tolera mi ausencia.

—_Haz eso y creerá que eres mi amante._

Sansa respiró hondo.

—No ¡No! ¿Por qué creería eso? ¿Quién creería eso?

—_Cualquiera que te vea con mis tarjetas de crédito._

—Voy a cortar.

—_Mierda. Bien. Ve con ella si quieres. _

—Oh. Bueno. Está bien… aunque si no te parece…

—_No, por favor, luego de dos esposas no quiero esta basura pasivo-agresiva. Siente culpa si quieres. Yo me voy a dormir._

Sansa se quedó un rato más en la línea.

"_Eres un idiota", _pensó, y aun así…

—Tyrion…

— _¿Sí?_

—Gracias.

—_Ajá. Llámame si necesitas algo._

— ¿No se supone que soy yo quien tiene que decir eso?

—_Lo que sea. Hasta mañana._

—Hasta mañana.

Cortó la llamada y salió del baño de mujeres.

Afuera, el gran salón estaba lleno de expositores y coldplays. Enormes carteles colgaban del techo promocionado películas, programas de TV y personajes de comics o videojuegos. Sansa quedó un instante embobada al ver un enorme hombre disfrazado de dothraki posando frente a un franelógrafo con la imagen del reboot de la trilogía "La madre de dragones".

Más allá, sentado junto a unos periodistas, en una esquina ambientada en la era monárquica, estaba la razón principal por la que Margaery estaba en la convención: El Caballero de la Flores. Sansa había leído en una revista sobre finanzas que el grupo Tyrell se había vuelto el principal promotor de la convención luego de que Loras Tyrell se lanzara al estrellato como actor, en una serie de TV muy popular en los últimos años. Se llamaba así, "El Caballero de las Flores". Cuando Sansa era adolescente lo había visto en una sit-com de la que era fanática, y pronto se encontraría obsesionada con él, en lo que su madre llamaría un "romance platónico" de verano. Una vez, incluso logró que le firmara un autógrafo. Pero ni siquiera conociendo a Margaery logró mantener una conversación con Loras por más de treinta segundos.

Claro que una vez superada la adolescencia Sansa había olvidado aquel asunto. Pero al verlo sentado allí, con su hermosa cabellera castaña rizada y su sonrisa dulce, contestando preguntas, sintió un agradable tirón en las entrañas.

—Es gay —la voz vino a sus espaldas.

—Ya lo sé —murmuró Sansa, girando cuidadosamente hacia Jaime Lannister.

El hermano de su jefe lamia un sorbete de helado a medio terminar, con fruición.

—Yo no lo encuentro muy talentoso ¿Tu qué dices?

La pregunta iba dirigida a Brienne, su novia rubia de más de metro ochenta.

Ambos vestían jeans y remeras conmemorativas de la convención.

—No lo sé. Dejé de ver la serie cuando mataron a Renly.

Jaime entornó los ojos.

—No debió pedir aquel aumento de sueldo. Era absurdo.

—Hola Sansa. —La mujer le sonrió tímidamente, de pronto—. ¿Qué tal el viaje?

—Bien.

— ¿Y mi hermano? —preguntó el hombre.

—Lo dejé durmiendo en su habitación.

— ¿En serio? —La miró con curiosidad y Sansa sintió que le ardían las mejillas.

—Jaime, sabes lo que trata de decir. No seas molesto.

—Lo que sea. —Se encogió de hombros con la cara de un niño amonestado.

Sansa siempre se sentía intimidada por Jaime Lannister, así que era un alivio verlo con Brienne; que de hecho, si se ponía a pensar, era todo el tiempo para suerte.

— ¿Están en algún panel? —les preguntó para cambiar el tema.

—Oh, sí. Uno esta noche, y un taller mañana —el hombre le contestó, terminado su helado.

—No te olvides de la firma de autógrafos —replicó la mujer, muy seria.

—Sí. Esa cosa.

—Suerte entonces. —Les deseó Sansa y la pareja se despidió de ella, haciéndole prometer que almorzarían uno de estos días, antes de que Tyrion escapara.

Dio vueltas un rato y luego regresó al hotel. Apenas le dio tiempo de prepararse para la cena.

Se puso un vestido sencillo de color marfil y ballerinas haciendo juego. Había perdido la costumbre de usar tacones, pues ya era bastante alta de por sí. Solo se puso unos pendientes de brillantes, que eran parte de las pocas cosas de valor que había heredado adelantadamente.

Bajó al restorán, donde Margaery la esperaba sentada en una mesa iluminada por antiguas arañas, que derramaban una luz amarillenta a través de una cascada de cuentas de cristal.

Se saludaron brevemente y luego apareció el mozo con una botella de champagne.

—Para celebrar —declaró la mujer sonriendo. Se parecía mucho a su hermano Loras, compartían la misma sonrisa dulce, pero los ojos castaños de Margaery eran más vivaces—. Apuesto a que Tyrion lloriqueó. Los hombres a veces son como bebés.

—No. Él es… muy… comprensivo. Es un jefe muy bueno. —ahogó la última frase con un sorbo de champagne.

— ¿Y exactamente qué haces para él?

—Soy su asistente.

La mujer la miró con cierta sorpresa, pero se limitó a beber de su copa, antes de añadir:

—Recuerdo tus historias. Eran muy buenas ¿Has renunciado a eso?

Sansa se sintió incomoda.

—En realidad no sé si tenga suficiente talento. Pero me interesa la industria. Por eso acepté el trabajo, con el tiempo tal vez pueda…

De pronto la frase "aspirante a escritor" latía en sus sienes dolorosamente.

—Si eres pragmática, debes encontrar un puesto en una editorial. A menos, claro, que Tyrion quiera ser tu… "mentor".

"_Él no sabe que escribo. Dioses, no debe saber que escribo"._

—No. La naturaleza de nuestra relación laboral es… diferente.

—Entiendo. No quiero parecer entrometida.

—Para nada. —Sansa sonrió forzosamente.

—Si decides tomar alguna decisión drástica, te doy mi tarjeta. —La deslizó al instante sobre la mesa, con un movimiento delicado.

—Gracias. —No sabía que más decir, mientras tomaba la tarjeta y la guardaba en su pequeño bolso.

—Ahora hablemos de algo interesante antes de que nos acusen de no pasar el test de Bechdel.

Ambas rieron y mientras el mozo servía la entrada, Sansa comenzó a hablar de sus últimos años de universidad, cuando Margaery ya se había recibido, partiendo sin dilación para ocupar un puesto en la empresa familiar. Poco a poco se sintió más relajada, y era como si no existiera brecha alguna de tiempo.

—Mamá decidió quedarse en Aguasdulces, en casa de mi abuelo. No he hablado con ella hace rato.

—Mi abuela tuvo un pre-infarto hace poco. El médico le ha dicho que deje el cigarrillo, pero ella no da su brazo a torcer. Escondo las cajetillas todos los días, pero ella se las ingenia para encontrar nuevos lugares. Dice que "hierba mala nunca muere", tal vez tenga razón.

—Lo imagino —las interrumpió Tyrion, caminando hacia ellas—. Lady Olenna se ha ganado el título de "Reina de las Espinas" con suficiencia.

Sansa lo miró desesperada.

— ¿Y la película?

—Aburrida. Me salí a la mitad. Es la peor adaptación de una novela de Steinbeck que he visto. Cine independiente, mi trasero.

—Tyrion, que placer…—empezó Margaery sin perder la compostura.

—El placer es mío. —Le tomo la mano y se la besó, todo un caballero cortés.

— ¿Qué se siente ser tan famoso ahora? —Margaery continuó, rescatando la mano con suavidad solo para posarla al instante siguiente sobre su hombro.

— ¿Soy famoso? —Sonrió—. No lo creo. Peculiarmente notorio, tal vez.

Tyrion se había cortado el cabello y la barba, solo un poco, para parecer decente. Llevaba puesto una chaqueta gris sobre la camisa blanca, ya que el evento del que había huido exigía cierta elegancia (Sansa se había vestido para la cena con el vestido que en un principio usaría para el pre-estreno) y aún así, nadie podría decir que Tyrion era un hombre guapo, con sus ojos dispares y la enorme cicatriz que le partía la nariz.

— ¡Modesto! —Margaery le sonrió. Su mano seguía sobre el hombro del pequeño hombre. —Antes no eras modesto, en absoluto.

Sansa se sirvió otra copa de champagne, inexplicablemente de mal humor.

—Me han dicho que aquí sirven el mejor pato con salsa de miel del Dominio ¿Eso es cierto? —Tyrion le preguntó a Margaery.

El restorán ya estaba lleno a esa hora. Se escuchaban de fondo las conversaciones en las demás mesas, las risas, el tintinear de los cubiertos y los acordes suaves que ensayaba la banda antes de empezar la primera canción.

—Tendrías que probarlo para dar un veredicto.

— ¿Estoy invitado… entonces?

—Por supuesto que sí.

Tyrion miró a Sansa para ver su expresión. Ella se mordió el labio antes de contestar:

—Claro —asintió, viendo al mesero traer otra botella—. Estas invitado.


End file.
